Destruction of New York
by cap064
Summary: Based on the September 11th attacks.
1. Spider-Man's Here!

Our Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man could always save the lives of many. But a whole building of persons?_ This seems like the job of all other superheroes too_, he thought. It was just a normal Thursday morning when all of a sudden four levels or more just blew up in flames on two of the tallest buildings of New York's Financial District.

Peter Parker could not believe it as he happened to pass by the center on his way to Oscorp, the company of his best friend's father. He could see all the sirens coming and humans up on high ledges about to fall. At this point, no one knew what had happened but Mr. Parker knew one thing, and that was to save those people stuck on various floors due to chronic explosion. He quickly put on his costume and got going. Now as Spider-Man, he quickly climbed to the highest window in deep shock of the height.

As he crawled to the top, he increased his speed even more while he also gasped at the disaster wondering why no others had shown up. At the one-hundred third floor there were about a hundred people. Spidey felt overwhelmed at the site of all of them. Also at women weeping and men and women crying out, "Please help us. We are stuck here and there are also many others. You've gotta save us and them."

The Webslinger usually would have said a quippy sarcastic remark but he knew this was not the moment. He stood there for about a minute thinking of what he could do, while the civilians still shouted for emancipation. After a while, he came up with an idea that he knew would work. He checked his utility belt for cartridges and then went outside the window to inspect it. After that he said to himself,"This'll do."


	2. Spider-Man to the Rescue!

Outside the window on the top floor of an enormous bombed building, Spidey, who was still mired on the wall, looked back in and said, "Hold on!" He was the most quietest he had ever been when saving the masses. But this time was no joke for sure. The two buildings were engaged with smoke being abundant inside them. Firefighters were inside doing their job to get as many people out as possible. A man in the room, where our hero was trying to set them free, confirmed by telephone that he had been up there. Knowing this, the firemen became somewhat relieved.

When our hero said 'Hold on!', he meant it as he webbed the part of the wall below the window for eleven minutes straight. When he finished, it looked like a certain water park slide made from his webbing from that spot below the window all the way to the ground. On ground level, firemen had seen this and they became even more softened as they did before. Bystanders gazed at the slide and most of them clapped knowing what was going on. Spidey, tired from the web work, went back into the window and commanded all the frightened men and women to get in a file line and slither down the web escalator. They all did what he said, all sliding down the slide one after another while occasionally he gave some instructions.

Ordering about a hundred people down his slide, the Webslinger did not know that he needed to hurry. Because while he was on the top floor of the South Tower, persons kept dying below him and on the opposite highrise due to impending fume, and also persons falling from windows so they would not die from smoke. However, Spidey actually had a clue of what was occurring since while he was leading the peoples, he saw them jumping to their deaths below. It was another matter of what our beloved hero was going to do.


	3. A Victory for the Amazing Spider-Man!

By now, the alter ego of Peter Parker forgot all about what he was going to do this morning. It had been early noon and all his hard work was paying off. He had commanded people to roll down his fancy webslide. But everything seemed to be happening on this one street where the burning buildings were.

The Scarlet was just about finished releasing those men and women, when he had just saw people jumping down on both Towers. He wanted to help but there were so many people jumping down at the same time. That is why he had wished for other supers to help him, which was strange to him that none had showed up. But Spidey just figured that he would save as many lifes as possible. After all the people were safe from the top level, he bounced to the wall outside and uttered, "Here goes nothing."

At that, he leaped from the building and grabbed a man descending to the ground by means of his sticky web. The man, scared to death, as he pulled him up a bit and stuck the other end of his web to the building, letting the guy hang as he immediately went to catch a female dropping from the antenna structure. But unfortunately, an utter nasty sight was seen as Spidey saved those ploping people was that there were still bunches of people dropping dead from both towers. And, at the same time, our Scarlet hero still needed to save others stuck on floors from the buildings. But he kept on saving men and women who were jumping from the centers. After sixteen minutes of aiding the jumpers, he remembered all the persons trapped on both buildings inside. He gulped at the high amount of stress of the situation. It was one huge double trouble, all on his hands.


End file.
